


Christmas Jumpers

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas Party, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: “You were the cashier giving me weird looks when I bought a ton of ugly christmas jumpers so I told you they were for my grandma but you happened to be at a party I wore one to and you saw me.”





	Christmas Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! A little shorter than usual but very cute and perfect for the festive season!

With only a week left for Christmas, Phil was in full on festive mode. 

His apartment was all decorated and his Spotify account was stuck on a continuous loop of christmas songs playlist. All that was left for him to do was buy enough Christmas jumpers to last him the whole week. 

When he was young, his mother always made it a point to dress him and his brother up in colourful Christmas jumpers during the week before Christmas. 

While his brother had grown out of that habit, the same never happened to Phil. He kept the tradition going even when he made his own decisions on what to wear. 

Phil was a little embarrassed to admit that it was still something he did, even at twenty-six years old. His friends never failed to tease him about it but he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

Christmas was such a special time in the year for him and the Christmas jumpers only helped him feel more festive. Whether he was watching a movie at home or attending a work Christmas party, they improved his mood. 

Phil knew that he would have to buy more jumpers this year to last him the whole week. What he did not expect were the weird looks the cashier would give him once he went to pay for them. 

He couldn't help but feel embarrassed and Phil had a tendency to ramble whenever he felt uncomfortable. "The Christmas jumpers aren't for me," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "My grandma just loves ugly Christmas jumpers so I'm buying some for her as a present." 

It wasn't as if he even had to explain himself. But Phil couldn't help himself after getting a good look at the cashier. He was gorgeous. With his brown curly hair and expressive eyes, Phil wanted to make a good impression on him. 

A twenty-six year old guy buying a ton of ugly Christmas jumpers? Not the best way of making a good impression in front of a good looking guy. 

The cashier grinned. "I'm sure your grandma will love her gift. Should I gift wrap them for you?" 

Phil shook his head. The last thing he needed was to feel worse about himself for keeping the lie going. "There's no need, thank you." 

He paid and walked out of the shop, barely sparing the cashier a second glance. Phil got the feeling his lie didn't didn't convince anyone. 

He was just thankful he would never have to see the attractive cashier again.

*

Phil was at a Christmas party when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. 

"A gift for your grandma, right?" 

Facing the cashier from the same shop where he bought the Christmas jumpers, Phil felt mortified. It was bad enough someone he found attractive was seeing him wear a hideous jumper with a snowman that lit up on it. 

What made it even worse was being caught out on a lie. 

The cashier clearly remembered his excuse of the jumpers being a gift for his grandma. 

"My grandma insisted I kept one for myself?" he said, making it sound more like a question than a statement. It was clear the other was not falling for it. 

"There's nothing wrong about buying Christmas jumpers. There wasn't any need to make up the grandma story. I find them too ugly to wear, but to each their own I guess." 

Phil scoffed and looked at him in disappointment. "I'll have you know Christmas jumpers are very seasonal and can be very fashionable," he defended. 

Even though he knew that Christmas jumpers could be ugly, like the one he was wearing, Phil felt a need to defend his tradition. What might seem as stupid to a stranger was not stupid to him. 

The cashier raised his hands in front of him, almost to placate him. "I never said it looks ugly on you. Actually, I think you pull it off well. On me it would look cheesy but it looks good on you."Phil felt himself over the unexpected compliment. He was still unsure if the cashier was being serious. 

Maybe he was just pulling his leg and reality thought Phil was childish for showing up to a work party with a Christmas jumper. The grin on his face made Phil think otherwise. 

"Thanks," he said. Don't sell yourself short though. I think you would look just as good wearing one."

At first Phil was terrified of having taken it too far but the smile on the cashier's face calmed him down. "Why, thank you. I might just have to try one for myself next time I'm at work. I'm Dan." 

"I'm Phil," he said. He almost couldn't believe his awkward self managed to struck a conversation with the attractive cashier. "Maybe I'll pop by your store one of these days so I can see you wearing one and confirm that I was right." 

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm more of a black clothing kind of guy so a tacky jumper full of bright colours and cheesy pictures such as a christmas tree will look ridiculous on me." 

"I think anything can look good on you when you're so attractive," Phil blurted out only to slap his hand over his mouth when he realised just what he said. Even though it wasn't a lie, Phil didn't want to make his crush so obvious. 

Dan didn't seem to mind, although the tinge of red on his cheeks gave away his appreciation over being so blatantly complimented. 

This was a new feeling for Phil. He had always been shy around people he did not know well. This meant that he didn't have much experience with flirting with people he liked. 

What made the experience even weirder was the other person returning his flirtations. Regardless of his inexperience, he could tell that he wasn't the only one interested. Dan was keeping up with his banter with no problems and it only made Phil like him even more. 

"I have work tomorrow but my shift ends at noon," Dan said. "If you have nothing else planned, you could drop by around that time and you can guide me on which Christmas jumpers are the best."

Phil couldn't agree fast enough. "Today is your lucky day," he teased. "I don't have work tomorrow so I can come by and help. Choosing the perfect Christmas jumper requires skill and a certain level of experience." 

"Great, it's a date then!" Dan was looking at him as if challenging him to agree their impromptu meeting the next day would be a date. 

"It's a date." 

Phil could hardly believe his love for Christmas jumpers had gotten him a date with the cute cashier he had a crush on. 

They spent the rest of the party together, getting to know each other better and making fun of the other guests getting progressively drunker. They were both glad to notice how much they had in common and both were disappointed when Dan announced he had to leave. 

"I have to open the shop early tomorrow and if I don't get some sleep, I'll be horrible company to you tomorrow." 

They bid their goodbyes, Dan making Phil promise to be at the shop a little before noon. "It'll give me something to look forward to." 

The next day couldn't arrive soon enough. 

*

"That's the ugliest jumper I've ever seen in my life. There's no way I'm trying it on Phil," Dan said, shaking his head resolutely. 

Phil looked over the jumper again and laughed. "Oh, come on, it's not so bad! It's a cute reindeer on a green jumper." 

Dan raised his eyebrows, unconvinced. "Phil this jumper looks like I made it myself and I'm not great at arts and crafts. It's literally a reindeer soft toy stuck on a jumper with a bunch of tinsel sewn in for good measure. It's hideous." 

"The reindeer soft toy makes it cute!" Phil insisted. "Can't you just try it on? For me?" 

Dan rolled his eyes but agreed. "Fine, but after this I'm choosing an ugly jumper for you to try on. It'll be even uglier than all the Christmas jumpers you bought last time out together." 

"Fine, you can choose one for me if it'll get you to try it on before the shop has to close." 

Dan huffed but walked into the dressing room to change. After over five minutes with no appearance from him, Phil got suspicious.

"Do you intend on coming out any time soon? Come on Dan, I want to see it on you!" 

Dan peeked his head out from behind the curtain, a pout on his face. "I am not coming out looking like this. It's ridiculous and you're just going to laugh at me." 

Knowing Dan would not be convinced, Phil resorted to drastic measures. He walked closer and pulled Dan out from behind the curtain before he could try to escape. 

Seeing the previously all black clothed Dan wearing a green jumper with a soft toy stuck to it made him smile. "I think you look ravishing. How about you give me a little twirl?" 

"Flattery will get you nowhere Phil," he said, but did as asked and twirled. "Enjoy this while it lasts because this thing is going back where we found it. Tomorrow I will have a nice talk with my manager about the garbage that's being stocked in our shop." 

Phil couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Are you sure you don't want to buy it? I think you look cute." 

Seeing Dan all pouty and red faced gave him the courage he needed to walk up to Dan and pull him in for a short but warm kiss. 

He bit his lip when he saw the dazed look on Dan's face. It was hard to believe that his actions could cause such a reaction from someone he liked. 

Dan was quick to shake himself out of his stupor and retaliated by pulling Phil in for a longer kiss. 

"I'm buying the stupid jumper."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short oneshot to get us all in a festive mood. Tomorrow it’s going to turn smutty…


End file.
